This is War
by kittycat1810
Summary: Gotham is on fire, the league is off world, and YJ is left to handle Gotham. Robin helps them understand, not everyone can be saved. No character death!


**I do not own anything! I hope you like it!**

_**A warning to the people  
>The good and the evil<br>This is war  
>To the soldier, the civillian<br>The martyr, the victim  
>This is war<strong>_

__Robin looked on seeing half the buildings in Gotham burning. The League was off planet leaving Young Justice to look after Earth. They couldn't have expected _this_. Robin looked at the team, who in turn, looked at the burning city in horror. Once he could tear his eyes away from them, he looked at the city. "What are we waiting here for? We have to go, we have to save them! We-"

"Kid Flash! The city has been burning for too long. Everyone that can be saved has been. Everyone else… We can't save everyone." Robin said looking away at his last words.

"How can you say that! We have to try!" KF said looking at his best friend in disgust.

"Those that are in the buildings are dead. We are soldiers, KF, we can't save every civilian, every martyr, every victim." Robin said looking out at his city once again.

"Robin, what is this?" M'gann asked sounding terrified and horrified.

"This is war M'gann. Not the first I've been in, and not the last. This is war Megan, this is war." Robin said sounding wearied.

_**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
>The moment to live and the moment to die<br>The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight**_

"Guys, this isn't the first time Gotham has been through war. I've been through its most recent wars. _True. _"I didn't get hurt last time" _Lie. "_I won't let you get hurt this time" _He'd do anything in his power._ Robin remembered fighting so that others could live. He remembered Ra's AlGhul torturing him to death again and again during the war, but each time, throwing him into the Lazarus Pit to kill him again. "Now's not the time to do anything stupid or reckless. Now is the time to fight. Fight against the gangs who started this. Fight against the gangs that will kill."_****_

_**To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death<br>To the Edge of the Earth  
>It's a brave new world from the last to the first<br>**_

No matter which way he looked off the building, there was smoke. He hated that his friends had to see this. "Look, when we signed up for this we said we would fight to the death to save every edge of the Earth from death. A lot of Gotham might be destroyed, but the last of Gotham will give birth to a brave new Gotham."_****_

_**A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
>This is war<br>To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah  
>This is war<br>**_

"Why would someone ever want to do this?" Megan asked wiping tears from her eyes.

Robin looked at her pityingly. "It's whatever being, Fate or God or whatever rules our lives, warning us. We are inferior and Gotham constantly forgets." _Conner was the prophet. He was the sign of how much change was needed of how much someone's hero __**(Superman for those who didn't catch it)**__ can let you down. Artemis, the liar, acting like she had always been good. The honest, Megan, always being open. The leader, Kaldur, true, just, and clear headed. The victim, all those who died tonight. Wally, the messiah, helping and wanting to help everyone. The pariah, me, the one who has been through this before._

_**I do believe in the light  
>Raise your hands up to the sky<br>The fight is done  
>The war is won<br>Lift your hands**_

"One day, things may change. Gotham might not be the crime capital of the world. Good can win the war, but what no one realizes is that every one of Earth's "wars" are just battles in the real war: good vs evil. Even though there is no real way to decide what is good and evil, the good will triumph and on that day people will rejoice and raise their hands. Until then, Gotham, once all the repairs are done, will be happy that the war is won and the fight is done._****_

_**I believe in nothing  
>Not the end and not the start<br>I believe in nothing  
>Not the earth and not the stars<br>I believe in nothing  
>Not the day and not the dark<br>I believe in nothing**_

_**But the beating of our hearts**_

"Robin, what do you believe in? Fate, God?" KF asked.

"Nothing. I don't believe that there was a start or will be an end to evil. I don't believe that Earth will change or that the stars will light the way. I don't believe in the misleading light of day, or the harsh dark of night. I believe that nothing influences us unless we allow it to."_****_

_**I believe in nothing  
>One hundred suns until we part<br>I believe in nothing  
>Not in peace and not in war<br>I believe in nothing  
>But the truth of who we are<strong>_

"I believe in nothing." Robin repeated looking out at his city. "I don't believe that the teams, Justice League, Young Justice, none of them will last forever. They will break. There won't ever be peace, but there won't be total war. I don't believe in anything, but that we are who we are: heroes." Robin jumped off the roof and they heard the grappling gun being shot as Robin swung away toward the Batsignal which had illuminated the night.

Kaldur looked on and realized that it had begun to rain. Like Robin had said, Gotham would recover and life would continue in the endless cycle. Kaldur had felt a new respect for his friend that night.

Kid Flash looked at Robin with pity and sorrow. He realized that even though the team treated him like a kid and even though he was the youngest, Robin was really older than all of them.

Superboy looked at him with reluctant realizing that Robin wasn't as innocent as he was treated. He doubted even Batman knew how little innocence Robin had, based on what he had shown that night.

Megan looked on with mourning. She mourned the death of the child that he could've been if he hadn't been Robin. She mourned his lost innocence.

Artemis looked on with reluctant understanding. She realized he had grown up much too early and much too quickly. Her respect for him had grown. He knew, much longer before she had, that Gotham could and would survive. Gotham was like a cockroach, nothing could kill it.

The team looked at the bat signal, which soon turned off, and they realized, everything Robin had said was right. The world would continue. They couldn't save everyone, and the cycle of good and evil would continue, but they would be ready to fight it every time.

**Done. I hope you like it. Please review!**


End file.
